Destroyed In Seconds
by ForeverEternalLove
Summary: How many lies will they go through to get to the truth? SLASH. STYLE. COMPLETE.
1. Way To Fucking Go

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 1

Way To Fucking Go

KYLE POV 

"Sorry I'm late dude. Wendy got in a fight with Bebe and for some reason even though she's my ex it's still my responsibility help her. God, she wouldn't stop crying!" Stan says, rolling his eyes.

"That's a little insincere. But I do think that she shouldn't keep bugging you when SHE broke up with YOU." I say.

"Dude, don't remind him. We don't want him to start crying again."

"SHUT UP FATASS!" I sigh and role my eyes. Cartman shouldn't say stuff like that, but Stan's just fueling his fire by reacting like that. I've learned to ignore him. I just wish he'd stop following us.

"Whatever, I have to go."

"Bye Fatass." Stan and I say simultaneously.

After he walks away, I turn to Stan. "Why can't he leave us alone and just bug Butters. Butters actually likes him."

"Because Cartman hates Butters."

"He hates us too."

"Good point. Anyways, it's Friday and I'm bored. What do you wanna do? Can you stay over tonight?"

"I'll call my mom and ask. She'll probably say yes today cuz she knows I have no homework."

STAN POV

He walks away and calls his mom.

I sigh. I told him Wendy broke up with me because she was in love with someone else. But really I broke up with her because I'm in love with someone else. Him, to be specific. I don't understand why I've always loved him so much. I've never even found any other guys attractive. I sigh again. "I love him so much."

I didn't mean to say that aloud… And I didn't know Kyle was standing next to me when I said it.

"Him? Dude, your gay?"

And now he's going to hate me.

"Um. Not really. I wouldn't say gay… It's only one guy that I've ever even considered attractive."

"Why didn't you tell me? My mom said I can stay over tonight. So that means you can tell me all about it tonight. And I'll tell you a secret in return."

"You're making us sound like we're girls having a party. But let's go to my house."

-AT STAN'S HOUSE-

When we get to my house, Kyle runs up the stairs and into my bedroom. He turns to me. "So, who is it that you love?"

"Um…" I search my brain for someone to say and I want to slap my self with the name that comes out of my mouth. "Craig."

WHY CRAIG? HE'S GOING TO THINK I'M INSANE!

"That's weird… It's too bad though. I think he's in love with Tweek. How long have you loved him?"

"Since preschool."

"You knew Craig in preschool?"

Crap. "I… um… saw him outside once and it was like love at first sight." Wow Stan. Great cover. Now you sound even more like an idiot.

Way to fucking go Stan.

I should probably change the topic…

"So what's your return secret?"

KYLE POV

"Um… well I'm gay too. Like, legitimately gay. Not a one guy thing like you. But there is only one guy I've ever loved."

"Who?"

Why did he have to ask that? I sigh. I need to come up with someone else to say.

"Um… Kenny…"

Really Kyle? WHY THE HECK DID I SAY KENNY!

"Woah, dude! Seriously?"

"Um, yeah. I've loved him since preschool too."

Now Stan, the one who I really love, thinks I'm in love with Kenny, who is the only person who I've told that I am in love with Stan to.

Way to fucking go Kyle.


	2. HELP MEEEEE!

**Hello everyone! Sorry I forgot to put an author's note in my first chapter, so I'll introduce myself now. I'm ForeverEternalLove, and I know it's a really dumb name but I couldn't think of anything else. I am making this story kind of out of no where, but I hope it turns out good. I should also mention that this is when they are in high school. The specific year is still undetermined. I'm not going to be one of those mean authors and tell you that you need to review a certain amount of times, I will update as long as I have 1 review per chapter. It must be a nice review too. I'm hoping people actually like my story though. I appreciate all of you if you actually take the time to read this story. I honestly have no idea how long the story will be, and I will take constructive criticism. I will try to update this story very frequently. I promise the rest of the author notes won't be this long. Anyways, I will only put this once and it will stay the same through the entirety of this story. I don't own South Park, yadayadayada.**

**ANYWAYS, on to the story!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 2

HELP MEEEEE!

KYLE POV

The second I get home, I run up to my room and call Kenny.

"Hello?" Kenny answers in a sleepy voice. It's not like I called early. It's 2:00! Oh well, I should've known he'd sleep in.

"Hey. Sorry to wake you."

"It doesn't really matter. What's up?"

"You know how I love Stan?"

"Yeah."

"Well I kind of told him I was gay. He asked me who I loved and I feel like such an idiot! I said I was in love with you!"

Kenny laughs on the other line. "Why?"

"It was the first thing I thought of!"

"Why didn't you just tell him you love HIM?"

"He's not gay! Well, he kind of is. He doesn't find guys attractive, except for one person who he's loved since preschool. But he basically just said to my face he would never love me and doesn't find me attractive!"

"Who does he love?"

"That doesn't matter Kenny! What matters is the person I love thinks I love you!"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"HELP ME!"

"Okay, okay. I'll think of something. Now let me go back to sleep!"

"Fine. Bye Kenny."

"Nighty-night."

After we hang up, I roll my eyes. He better help me.

STAN POV

I throw my phone at the wall. I would scream if my parents weren't home. WHY DOES HE LOVE KENNY! WHY FUCKING KENNY! GOD DAMNIT!

Suddenly, I hear my mom through the door.

"Stan, your father and I are going out now. We won't be home until late."

"Okay mom."

YES! Now I CAN scream!

"Oh, and honey, there's someone here to see you."

Or not.

I guess I should go see who it is.

I go down the stairs and… GOD DAMNIT!

"What do you want, Wendy?"

Now I want to scream even more.

HELP MEEEEE!


	3. Poor, Poor, Pity Me!

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews! (even though there's only been 4, I still appreciate it!) Okay, so this may be the last time I am able to update, but I will try to at least once more. Sorry! I have SO MUCH homework. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 3

Poor, Poor, Pity Me!

STAN POV

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE STAN!" Wendy screams at me.

I sigh. This should be good. "What did I do now?"

"HOW COULD YOU BREAK UP WITH ME FOR CRAIG!"

WHAT!

But that was a lie. I only told Kyle, so… KYLE TOLD!

Best I stay calm.

"Did Kyle tell you?"

He couldn't. He wouldn't do that to me!

"No, you did!"

"What? How?"

"Last night, when you told Kyle, you called me in your pocket and I heard!"

Fuck.

"Um… Please don't tell anyone!"

"I would've already told everyone if it didn't mean everyone would know you dumped me for him!"

"Well then what are you gunna do?"

"I already told Craig."

WHAT!  
Oh god. Fuck.

"Wendy, leave. Now."

"Whatever."

The second she leaves, I run upstairs and check my phone.

_New Text Message_

_Craig_

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

_New Text Message_

_Craig_

_Please, never come near me again._

_New Text Message_

_Craig_

_Oh yeah, And I'm telling everyone right now_

_New Text Message_

_Cartman_

_Haha, you fucking fag._

_New Text Message_

_Kenny_

_Dude, why Craig?_

_New Text Message_

_Wendy_

_Hope you enjoy this hell!_

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!

_Send Text Message To:_

_All Contacts_

_I DON'T LOVE CRAIG! IT'S A LIE! I LOVE KYLE BROFLOVSKI!_

Well, at least now they know it's not Craig.

Wait. SHIT!

I CHOSE ALL CONTACTS! I SENT IT TO KYLE TOO!  
I'm not angry though. I'm depressed. Everyone in the school thinks I'm gay. Knows I'm gay, actually. But now, I'm going to lose my best friend too.

Oh god. Poor me. Pity me.

KYLE POV

I feel so bad for Stan. Now everyone knows. I hope he doesn't think I told!

"Kyle!"

"What Ike?"

"Can I come in?"

"Fine."

Ike walks in and sits on my bed.

"Did you know that Stan is in love with—"

"Don't you go and bash Stan too! He's my friend and there's nothing wrong with him loving a guy!"

"But Kyle. He loves—"

"LEAVE, IKE!"

"Kyle! Don't yell at your brother like that!"

"Sorry mom."

"No. Give me your phone! Now!"

"Fine. Here."

IKE POV

"Well, now he'll never get the message everyone in Stan's contacts got. All I wanted to do was tell him that Stan loves him.


	4. Dddddepressed

**I'M SO SORRY! My computer broke so I was unable to update, but now I have a new one so I'm back. And sorry if my last author note mislead you, when I said I wouldn't be able to update, I left out the part that said for the weekend… Kind of the key part… so sorry! But I'm back! And you will probably be getting updates very frequently now. There should be one tomorrow, and then I might give you a Christmas special chapter either on Christmas or the day after. Thank you all so much for the reviews. This chapter will get into the mind of Stan more, after a bit of dialogue at the beginning, that's necessary to get into the chapter. Oh, and Jimmy will make a very short appearance at the end, in case your wondering why the chapter is titled as it is. On with the story!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 4

D-d-d-d-depressed

STAN POV

My mom walks into my room and sits on my bed. Yep. I forgot my parents were in my contacts to.

"Stan, we need to talk."

"Mom, I'm sorry I'm gay! Please don't kick me out!"

"I'm not going to kick you out Stanley, I just want you to be able to understand the consequences of sending the message to everyone in your contacts."

"Mom, I know everyone in school will make fun of me, and I know that Kyle knows now, too."

"But you know Kyle would be understanding and remain your friend even if he didn't feel the same way."

"I guess you're right."

"But I'm afraid you aren't going to be able to be his friend anymore."

"WHAT! Mom! You can't do this! I thought you said you were fine with me loving him!"

"I am, Stanley. But Mrs. Broflovski wasn't."

"What! Why would you tell her!"

"I didn't. You did."

WHAT?

"Stanley, Mrs. Broflovski put her number in our whole family's phones when Kyle went on vacation with us this summer, remember?"

Oh. Shit.

"I'm sorry Stanley. She called and asked that I tell you not to talk to Kyle anymore. I tried to talk her out of it, but it's her son, so we have no choice. I'm sorry."

And with that she left the room, right as rain started to pour outside.

Even if Kyle was understanding, it doesn't matter now.

At least I can take a long walk without anyone knowing that I'm crying.

Fuck. I'm starting to sound like a chick.

I run outside without caring to grab my jacket. I start walking aimlessly, letting my mind take over.

Why?

Does God hate me?

What did I ever do?

Oh Kyle. If you loved me back, you and I could go behind your mom's back. But you love Kenny, not me. So I'm screwed. You won't go behind your mom's back just to stay my friend out of pity for me loving you without receiving love back. Why keep a relationship out of pity if it will get you in trouble. It just doesn't make sense.

But Kyle! I love you! I want you! I would be so happy for the rest of my life even if we just remained friends forever. I'm not greedy. I can live with that. It's enough for me. But now I don't even have that. We can't be friends. Now I have nothing. Except Kenny. But Kenny and I have never been very close. You're closer with him, so if he had to choose, he'd probably pick you. But that's for the best because I wouldn't want you alone with Cartman. God, I don't even have Cartman. Now that he has proof that I'm gay he'll never even consider speaking to me for any reason besides making fun. Goddamnit. I have no one. No one wants to be friends with me now that they know I'm gay. I'll probably have to hang out with Jimmy and Timmy.

Just then, the wind picks up. I'm only in a t-shirt. It's freezing. I turn around and start running towards my house when I collide with someone.

"Oh, h-h-h-hey St-stan."

"Sorry Jimmy."

"W-what's wrong, St-st-stan? You s-seem… d-d-d-d-depressed"


	5. Mistakes

**Hello! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and read. My next chapter will be a Christmas special. Sorry this chapter is kinda short. On with the story!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 5

Mistakes

KYLE POV

I don't know. I just don't know. I called Stan's house and his mom answered. She said I couldn't talk to Stan anymore by my mom's wishes.

What?

What happened?

What have I missed in the 4 hours that I haven't had my cell phone?

I asked my mom about what Mrs. Marsh told me over the phone and all she did was sigh and say, 'I don't want you hanging around Stan anymore, Kyle.'

I don't get what happened.

I called Kenny. He sighed and said I should just tell Stan my true feelings. And that was all he said he would say to help me. That doesn't help me. He promised he would help me!

I asked Ike. He shot back with an: 'I tried to help you before, but you told me you didn't want to hear it!'

What is up with everyone lately?

STAN POV

Ike called me. He told me Kyle got his phone taken away and didn't get my message. He told me he wouldn't tell Kyle. And he erased my message from Kyle's phone. He thought it would be a better thing for me to tell him in person.

Thanks Ike.

And he's right. It would be better for me to tell him in person.

Not that it matters.

He can't talk to me.

And I don't have that kind of courage. That's why when I told him about everything, I said Craig.

By far the stupidest mistake of my life.


	6. Laughter Fills the Air

**I decided to update again because I had time and I felt kind of bad for the wicked short chapter. I just couldn't think of anything to write. But I have more ideas now. It's a short chapter but together the last 2 chapters make a big chapter over a few hours! Sooooo, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 6

Laughter Fills the Air

STAN POV

I pull into the school. I really don't want to walk in there. But my mom says I have to face my fears. The first thing that happens when I walk into the building is everyone's eyes meet me. And then laughter fills the air. Every single person in the main hallway erupts with laughter. Too bad mom. I can't face this.

I turn around and leave. I get in my car and drive away.

And as I'm pulling out, tears start to fall from my eyes.

I can't see, so I shouldn't drive.

So as I'm about to stop my car, I hit someone.

Oh. Shit.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and get out to see who I hit, and I see a familiar orange jacket.

Oh. Shit.

KYLE POV

I'm excited for school. Maybe I'll be able to work things out with Stan.

When I get to school, I immediately jump out of my car and run across the parking lot.

Then, something hits me and I fall.

Guess I should've looked before I went across the parking lot.

Then, everything goes black as my head hits the pavement.

-line-

"Kyle, Kyle! Are you okay?" a familiar voice asks.

"Son, you need to step away from him so we can get him in the ambulance," says someone who I'm guessing is a Paramedic.

What happened again?

I need to open my eyes.

I force them open and see Stan. Oh, that's whose voice it was.

"What happened?" I ask in a weak voice.

The Paramedic looks at me. "Oh, you're awake. This boy," he points to Stan, "hit you with his car. We called your family and they're going to meet us at the hospital."

"Stan… you… hit me?"

"I'm sorry Kyle! I didn't see you!"

"It's… okay…"

And then the Paramedics lift me into the ambulance and we drive away.


	7. I Hate You

**I gave up on the Christmas special. It's a little late now… And I'm so sorry I made you guys wait so long for this chapter! I feel like a terrible author! But here we go. I am going to sit down and not stop writing until I have a non-short chapter. It will probably take me a while. But hopefully I will come up with something that will take you guys longer than 30 seconds to read… And sorry about the dialogue-heaviness… ANYWAYS… ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 7

I Hate You

STAN POV

I hear the door to Kyle's hospital room open and see Mrs. Broflovski faint out of the corner of my eye. Mr. Broflovski catches her and brings her over to the chair I'm sitting in, and before I can stand up he shoves me out of the chair and puts her in it. He must REALLY hate me.

I see a hand reach down in an offer to help me up and follow the arm up to see Ike. I grab his hand and let him help me up.

"Dad, Stan didn't mean to hit Kyle. Don't be rude." Ike says in defense towards me.

Thanks Ike. Again.

"I bet he did. Didn't you Stan? You couldn't handle the fact that my son wouldn't love you back so you had to go and try to kill him. You worthless fucking—" Mr. Broflovski starts until he is cut off by Mrs. Broflovski, who must have come to sometime during the vicious rant.

"Gerald, stop. I'm sorry Stanley. He snapped when he heard the news. I know you didn't mean to hit him. Thank you for waiting here with Kyle. I'll let you stay until he wakes up so that you can apologize, but then I want you to say your goodbyes. I haven't changed my mind about you staying away from him.'

"Yes, Mrs. Broflovski."

"C'mon, mom. He was his friend for years while loving him and nothing ever happened. What makes it such a big deal now?" Ike asked. It's nice that SOMEONE is on my side.

"They're older now and I don't want Kyle being forced into anything."

Really? WOW…

As if Ike read my mind, he voiced my thoughts. "Really? WOW…"

Ike rolled his eyes and by the angered look on Mrs. Broflovski's face I assumed he was no longer really helping me.

"Mrs. Broflovski, I would never force Kyle into ANYTHING! Not even a video game! Just being his friend is enough for me! I promise!"

"We'll see what Kyle thinks, how about that?"

"Okay."

Ike looks to the bed where Kyle is lying and says, "Look! He's waking up!"

KYLE POV

I heard Ike's voice say something about waking up as I forced my eyes to open. Where am I? I don't know any rooms that are completely white… except…

"WHAT?" I scream as I shoot up, only to be pulled back into a lying position by a bunch of cords.

"Calm down, Kyle. You shouldn't move around too much. Your stitches might rip." Stan says calmly.

"What? What happened to me?"

"I… ummmm…" Stan begins.

"Stan hit you with your car." Ike says.

"But it was an accident!" Stan frantically adds.

"Kyle, we have to ask you an important question." My mom says. "Do you want to remain friends with Stan?"

What a stupid question. "Of course I do. It was an accident."

"That's not why I'm asking you."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, I don't know if you'd want to risk it, since he's in love with you."

"What?"

"Stanley is in love with you, Kyle."

WHAT?


	8. I am SUCH a Girl

**Hello everyone! Yeah… sooo… thanks to everyone everyone who has reviewed so far… don't really have anything to say… I need to say SOMETHING! Um… I have a teacher with blonde hair named Kenneth… haha… yeah… sooooo… ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 8

I am SUCH a Girl.

STAN POV

OH MY FUCKING SHIT!

!

He didn't know! Why'd she have to say that.

Fuck you, Mrs. Broflovski.

Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!

FUCK!

I don't know what emotion is the most overpowering, hate towards Mrs. Broflovski or panic.

I think it's panic…

Yeah, it's panic.

Oh god.

OH. God.

FUCK!

Shit.

I'm gunna cry.

Oh wait. I already am. But I can't stop. I have no control over my emotions.

Yes, because crying is really gunna help my case.

Shit.

STOP CRYING STAN! YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING IDIOT!

I'm a guy. Girls cry in these situations. Guys are supposed to be uncontrollably violent and angry, and throw stuff at walls.

I am SUCH a girl.

KYLE POV

Shocked. So much so that I can't even move. Am I paralyzed? Why can't I move? Am I even breathing?

Wait. What about Craig?

And why would Stan lie about who he loves? Who would do that?

Oh wait. I did…

I want to cry out of joy, but I can't. I still can't move.

At least I found out that I am breathing.

Barely.

My mouth goes dry. I SHOULD drink water, but once again, I can't move.

Guys shouldn't react like this. This leads me to believe something that Cartman tells me almost every day.

I am SUCH a girl.

I am in so much shock from the news, I don't know how much longer I can keep up with this breathing.

IKE POV

My mom can be such a jerk. She KNEW Stan didn't want Kyle to know. And she KNEW Kyle didn't get that text.

But it's Stan and Kyle we're talking about. They'll get through it. And there's nothing wrong with a little… or a lot… of drama along the way. It makes it more entertaining for me that way. Especially their reactions to these situations. Like right now. Stan is crying and Kyle is completely motionless.

They are SUCH girls.

MRS. BROFLOVSKI POV

I know. I did all of this on purpose. But I know Kyle is gay, and I will do ANYTHING to change that. Even if I have to hurt a few people on the way. I will NOT have a gay son.

CARTMAN POV (No, he is not in the hospital. He is at school.)

I feel a disturbance. As if something really gay is happening somewhere. Probably has to do with Stan and Kyle. After all, they are gay. And they are SUCH girls.


	9. Broken Glass

**Happy New Year Everyone! I would've written this sooner, but I wasn't home. Thanks for all the reviews, guys! You all rock! It helps inspire me to write this cuz I know someone besides me cares about what goes on in their lives through my writing and… yeah… I'm just rambling now… okay… I don't really know why I titled this chapter Broken Glass… SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I'm sorry! But it had to end on a cliffhanger! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 9

Broken Glass

KYLE POV

The room is completely silent. I need to say something.

"St-stan?"

Great sentence Kyle.

"K-kyle…" Stan says in return.

At least I'm not the only one who's forgotten how to speak.

"I-is it true?"

"Well… um… you see… YesbutIdidn'twantyoutoknow. Pleasedon'thateme. It'sfineifyou'reweirdedout. IknowyouloveKenny… but…" and he lets out a giant sigh.

What should I say?

"I…" I begin.

"KYL—" My mom begins before she is cut off by Ike.

"Mom… Stop. Please. You can't change who he is. Just accept it. Mom, please. There's nothing wrong with it."

She sighs. "Fine. I'm not happy, but I can't turn my back on him. Come one, Gerald, let's go home."

And they leave.

Ike stands up. "Um, I'll give you two some privacy."

Stan jumps up and grabs his arm. "No! Please don't! It's just… um… I need your help…"  
"Oh, um, okay."

"Thanks Ike." I say. After all, he did save me from being disowned.

Stan looks back to me. "Um, where were we?"

I motion him over as I slowly move my bed into the sitting position. (I'm in the hospital, remember? Stan hit me with his car.)

He comes and sits in the chair next to my bed.

"I don't love Kenny. I lied because I was afraid to tell you who I really love. I love you, Stan."

His eyes widen, and he looks away coldly.

"I appreciate the sympathy, but I don't want a relationship out of pity."

And he leaves.

Ike gets up and chases him.


	10. Potatoes Pointless Title

**Hello! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. I want to clear up something that happened in the last chapter. In case it was unclear, the reason Stan thought Kyle was pitying him was because Kyle didn't jump right up out of joy and say "I LOVE YOU TOO!" when he first heard that Stan loved him. Also, in the last chapter I realized what I had originally written was cut off in one sentence, so if you were confused about how Mrs. Broflovski knew Kyle was gay, look back and reread because I fixed it. I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I am having major writer's block. I need help so if anyone reading would like to help either review or PM mme if you have any ideas. I will credit you if I use something. I also need chapter titles. This one sucks. Anyways… ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 10 **(Yay! We've reached double digits!)**

Potatoes

STAN POV

I did just run out of there, but I can't leave yet. After all, I'm crying again, and I don't want to hit someone else.

After all, that's what got me into this mess.

"Stan! Wait!" I hear Ike yell from behind me.

"What, Ike?" I say semi-rudely.

"Kyle does love you! What will it take to prove it?"

"I don't know. If he does, why didn't he jump up and say 'I LOVE YOU TOO!' right when he found out I love him."

Ike sighs. "1. He was in shock. 2. It's no secret my mom hates gays. 3. If you hadn't noticed, my mom can be quite the bitch. He didn't know if she was just saying that to try to stop you guys from being friends cuz frankly, my mom doesn't like you. I don't know why, but she hates you."

"Why would he lie about loving Kenny? He wouldn't lie to me."

"You lied about Craig."

"How do you know about that?"

"Wendy told Craig. Craig told me, along with everyone else in this town."

"I don't know Ike. Give me some time alone to think about it. Let Kyle know I'm sorry for freaking out and that I don't hate him."

"Okay, Stan. You should ask other people. Everyone knows that Kyle loves you. It was obvious to everyone but you. And oblivious little Wendy."

And with that, he walks away.

**Sorry! I know it was so short and it was all dialogue! That's all I could think of! Sorry! If you want to see more, then review and even if you can't help, lots and lots of reviews could inspire me!**


	11. Happy Ending

**Hey! I finally found my inspiration! There's no point in really saying anything here. I don't think anyone even reads this. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 11

Happy Ending

KYLE POV 

NO!

Why didn't Stan believe me? Why is it not clear?

Why?

The door to my hospital room opens and a nurse announces that a friend is here to see me. I practically jump out of my skin.

STAN!

But the opposite hair color appears in front of me.

It's blond.

"Oh. Hi Kenny…"

"What's wrong with me? You looked excited before."

"I thought you were gunna be Stan."

"Oh thaaaaanks. I'm way better looking." He then strikes a pose that you would expect a female model to do.

"And more feminine, according to that pose."

"I KNOW!" he says sarcastically. "I swear one of these times I come back to life I'm gunna be a girl."

"Dude, what the fuck are you talking about?"

He sighs. 'Nevermind. So, what happened? Who ran you over?"

"Stan. And he didn't run me over. He just hit me with his car."

"Same difference. I just thought I'd stop by and say hi. But I gotta go now. Hot date."

"With?"

"Bye." And he leaves.

I guess he doesn't feel like telling me.

Now back to my previous thoughts.

Oh Stan. Believe me. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you!

Just then, Ike walks in.

"Ike! What'd he say?"

"He's gunna think about it."

I sigh.

"Sorry Kyle. Really, I tried to convince him!"

"I know. Thanks. Can I just be alone?"

"Sure." And he leaves, only for the door to open a second later, revealing Stan with a big smile on his face.

"KYLE! I LOVE YOU!"

He runs forward and our lips meet.

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT IMPOTANT IMPORTANT! READ THIS!**

**THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER IS HAPPY ENDING BUT IT IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! I REPEAT: THIS IS **_**NOT **_**THE END! DON'T THINK IT'S OVER! Sorry so short! Explanations next chapter! And I'll leave it up to you all to decide who you want Kenny's 'hot date' to be with. Up to you, I won't say who it actually is (I actually don't know. It's only for your imagination.**


	12. YAY

**HEY! YOU SHOULDN'T SKIP THIS!**

**Sorry about that I just want everyone to read these and not skip them because I do occasionally say some important things here. Today is one of those days. Do you recall at the beginning of this story how I said I would update with one review. That doesn't mean that you can just not review. I want to know if people are reading this and if I'm not writing this for just 2 or 3 people. So at least 5 reviews by different people to get the next chapter. Sorry. And thanks to those that do review. :)**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 12

YAY

STAN POV

Our lips parted and Kyle looked at me as he spoke.

"What happened? Why did you change your mind?"

"I ran into Kenny."

"And?"

"He showed me some texts."

"Of what?"

"You confessing your love for me over a month ago."

"Kenny saved those?"

"Apparently. Knowing him he probably knew he'd need them."

_Ike turned around and walked away as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Kenny._

"_Dude, what happened" He asked me._

"_Kyle says he loves me back, but I don't believe him. He would've told me."_

"_Dude, he's fucking head over heels for you. I'm the first person he told."_

"_Prove it Kenny. Prove that Kyle lied to his __**best**__ friend."_

_Kenny pulls out his phone and searches through it for a minute._

"_Look."_

_**New Text Message**_

_**Kyle**_

_**I need to tell you something**_

_**Message to:**_

_**Kyle**_

_**Shoot**_

_**New Text Message**_

_**Kyle**_

_**I'm gay**_

_**Message to:**_

_**Kyle**_

_**I know**_

_**New Text Message**_

_**Kyle**_

_**WHAT? Whatever. There's more. I'm in love with Stan.**_

_That's all I needed to see._

"_Oh god! I need to go see him!"_

"_I have a hot date soon, can I go see him before you get lovey-dovey? It'll only be a minute."_

"_I guess. I need some time to calm myself first anyways. Who's your hot date?"_

"_Bye."_

"By the way, did Kenny tell you who his hot date was with?" I ask.

"No. He left when I asked."

"Me too."

"Guess we'll have to find out later."

**SORRY SO SHORT! Just wanted to explain everything. Still waiting for people to vote on who you want Kenny's 'hot date' to be. Just say who through review or PM.**

**REMEMBER: 5 reviews=Chapter 13!**


	13. Double Date

**See, it wasn't THAT hard to review, was it? Okay, here's your chapter. By the way, the most votes for Kenny's 'hot date' were for Butters. So his love interest is now Butters. Here's a double date. I hope I can do this right. But time for style and bunny galore! Wow, that sounds dumb. Anyways… ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 13

Double Date

KYLE POV

I got out of the hospital yesterday and I'm already being dragged on a double date.

At least I'll finally be able to see who Kenny's new girlfriend is.

Stan and I walk into the restaurant and sitting next to Kenny is not a girl.

It's Butters…

Ummm…

"Dude, what the fuck?" Stan says.

"Why didn't he tell us he was gay?"

"Maybe he thought it wasn't all that important."

"Well he could have told us he liked _Butters_, at least."

"Maybe this is a joke…"

"Oh, hey guys." Kenny says.

"H-hello Stan, and Kyle" Butters says nervously.

"So… Butters is your…" I begin and stop, at a loss for words.

"Yeah." Kenny says, both him and Butters smiling widely.

"Um, okay…" Stan says as we sit down.

We all sit in an awkward silence until a very large figure comes up to us and laughs.

"What are you guys doing?" Cartman asks, still laughing his ugly, fat ass off.

"Double date" Kenny says plainly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! More like a double GAY-te!"

Double gay-te? That is by far the stupidest fucking play on words I have ever heard.

"I knew you guys were all fags!" he shouts, causing the attention of everyone in the restaurant to be directed towards us. And to make things worse, Butters bursts out crying.

"Whatever fatass, why don't you just go home and suck your own dick." I say, rolling my eyes at him.

"Or you can have your slut-of-a-mom do it for you" Kenny says while

trying to calm Butters.

"EY! Mah mom is not a slut! Screw you gahs, I'm going home."

"Guys, Butters is really upset. I think I should just bring him home."

"Okay, bye guys."

As soon as they exit, I turn to Stan.

"Who was that? That could not have been Kenny."

"Maybe we should go home too. It's been a long, STRANGE day."

And he's right. After getting out of the hospital and walking in to my house to find a mutant rat-zebra, it just started to get weirder.

We get to my house and say our goodbyes, and as I'm about to turn the door knob and walk in, Stan spins me around and plants a long, passionate kiss on my lips.

We part, and Stan blushes furiously and runs off without saying another word.

**Next chapter, they will play Frogger. Merely because I have been playing Frogger all day and have been failing to epic proportions. Oh yes, and I will update again after one review once again, but you should still review so that I don't have to be mean again.**


	14. Frogger

**I'M SORRY!**

**I've been stressed about school with midterms and homework and projects and stuff and I haven't had time to update! I'm sooooooo sorry!**

**Remember the mutated Zebra Rat? I drew a picture of it on deviantart. It's literally the worst picture ever. I drew it in literally one minute, but you can check it out if you want. Just search mutant zebra rat. It's by ScubaDivingMonkeys. I swear, I can draw better than that!**

**But here's your chapter. I tried to make it extra long for you guys.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 14

Frogger (Though it's a Small Part of The Plot)

KYLE POV

Things have been going really well for Stan and me. And it's nice that we still hang out like we used to when we were just friends. Like right now. We're just hanging out at his house playing Frogger.

"Dude, why would Frogger ever marry Lilly? He's actually a pretty good looking frog, but Lilly looks like a mutant!"

I laugh. "How do you tell if a frog is attractive or not?"

"Well, look. Frogger looks normal. But Lilly…"

"I guess you're right… She is kinda scary looking."

I turn off the game and reach in my pocket for my cell phone (which is obnoxiously telling me I have a new text message).

_New Text Message_

_Ike_

_Cartman is at home asking for you. Should I tell him where you are?_

I sigh and hit reply.

_Send Message To:_

_Ike_

_Ask him what he wants._

After waiting, while trying to get Stan to not look over my shoulder and read my texts, Ike finally responds.

_New Text Message_

_Ike_

_He says he can't tell me._

Dammit Cartman.

_Send Message To:_

_Ike_

_Tell him I'll be at his house in 2 hours._

This time, the reply is almost immediate.

_New Text Message_

_Ike_

_He says he'll whip your Jew ass if you aren't there on time. Jeez, he really pisses me off._

_Send Message To:_

_Ike_

_Me too, Ike. Me too._

I hit send and close my phone.

"My mom says I need to be home in precisely two hours, so I should probably leave here in about an hour an 45 minutes so I'm early."

"Kay dude."

I hate lying to him. But I have to. And I need to get home early cuz I know Stan will make me let him walk me home, so I need to get home, let him leave, and then rush to Cartman's.

-LINE-

And once again Stan and I are standing on my door step. And once again he passionately kisses me good bye. But this time he doesn't run off embarrassedly right away. Instead, he awkwardly waves goodbye and head's off. I go inside, say hi to Ike, and head off to Cartman's house.

-LINE-

I reach Cartman's house with only 2 minutes to spare, and ring the doorbell.

Mrs. Cartman answers the door and smiles.

"Oh hello," she says to me and then turns and yells, "Eric! You're friend is here!"

She invites me in and tells me that I can wait on the couch.

"Calling it close, Jew," I hear Cartman's voice say from the top of the stairs.

I turn to see him coming down the stairs holding a bag with something in it, but I can't tell what it is.

"What's in that bag?"

"Blackmail."

"What do you mean, Fatass?"

"I mean that you should probably break up with Stan."

"And why's that?"

"Because you're a filthy Jew-fag and you don't deserve to be happy."

"And how exactly are you gunna make me break up with him?"

He pulls the contents of the bag out. There are a couple pieces of paper with writing on them. I look and them and realize what he's planning to do.

"Either you let him down easy or you let him see these."

I honestly don't know what to do.

"Fine. I'll break up with him."

He pulls out his phone and dials someone and seconds later my phone rings.

"Answer it and keep me on the phone with you. Go to Stan's house, break up with him, and go directly to your house afterwards so I know that you are actually breaking up with him."

I nod and leave the house, walking straight to Stan's.

I ring the doorbell as tears start to fall from my eyes.

"Oh hey Kyle. I thought you had to go home. Wait, you're crying. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Stan. I don't think we can be together anymore. Goodbye."

I turn to leave, but I can tell he's crying.

"What? Wait, Kyle! No! Please, why? Don't leave, don't leave me! Don't!"

I just continue walking away, trying to convince myself that I did the right thing. This way is easier on him. This way will cause less pain for him.

I get home and pull out my phone. "There, Cartman. I did it. And I'm home now," I say and hang up as I drop to my knees and let my tears really start to fall.


	15. What's Left To Say?

**OH GOD GUYS. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**I've so stressed and stuff. But I have a lot of ideas for this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviews!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 15

What's Left to Say?

CARTMAN POV

I can't believe he fell for that. I just took random pages from his diary. The pages didn't even have anything good on them. I couldn't find anything that said something really good on them, so I thought he must have hidden them really well. So I tore out a couple random pages and hoped he would just see the pages and think they were the bad ones. And he did. UN. BE. LEEV. AH. BUL!

But the most unbelievable thing about the entire situation is that I feel guilty. I'm Eric fucking Cartman. I'm supposed to feel joy at the site of a Jew in pain. I'm not supposed to feel bad. Goddamnit. I'm gunna have to do the right thing here.

NO! What am I saying?

I am NOT going to do the right thing.

I'm Eric fucking Cartman. I'm fucking badass.

Badasses don't do things beneficial to people they hate.

STAN POV

I've been crying for 3 days straight. Who knew crying could dehydrate you?

Yeah, so now I'm in the hospital. Drowning in my own sorrows. In the same room Kyle was in before. The place where all this shit started. What happened? Everything was perfect when he left my house that day. What changed in the two hours he was gone. What made him decide that we shouldn't be together? Of course, I can't find out. I'm bedridden in the fucking hospital. So I hired a detective. And his boyfriend (he refused to help unless he was allowed to have a 'sexy little assistant"). Yes. I hired Kenny for help. What other choice did I have? Cartman? HA! Like he would ever want to help. Yeah. So now Kenny is running around town dressed like a detective with Butters on a leash as his detective dog. That kid needs mental help. Seriously.

But enough about that. Back to the self pity.

Why would-

"Hi Stan," says a voice, cutting off my thoughts.

I look up to see Ike. Awkward….

"Ummm… Hi."

"Sorry to hear about you and Kyle…"

"Do you have any idea why he broke up with me?"

"No, all I know is he came home after going to Cartman's house for something and collapsed at the front door, crying and screaming your name. I asked him what was wrong and he said that you two weren't together anymore."

"After coming back from Cartman's? But I walked him home…"

"He came in, said hi to me and then left for Cartman's house."

"Oh, that's weird."

"Yeah, Cartman had came over earlier that day to talk to him, but he was at your house at the time so he said he would go over to his house later."

We sat in silence for a while as I let all of the new information sink in.

"Um, I have to go now. I just wanted to give you this get well present."

He pulled out a teddy bear from his backpack.

"It was originally a present I got for you and Kyle for your one month anniversary, but now I can't really give it to you for that occasion so… I thought it would be good now."

"Thanks Ike. You're a good kid."

"I try." He said while smiling, before turning around, giving a slight wave and leaving me alone again.

KYLE POV 

"Here's your phone back, Kyle. How are you feeling?" My mom says.

Yes, I did get my phone taken away again. This time it was for leaving the front door open. That's also why she's asking me how I'm feeling. I collapsed when I came home after breaking up with Stan, and cried while lying in the doorway with the lower half of my body still outside. I ended up falling asleep their and caught a flu.

"Sucky."

"Well I'll go make you some soup then."

"Thanks mom."

She left and I turned on my phone only to have it tell me I had 65 missed calls, all from Stan, and 14 unread text messages. 10 of them were from Stan begging for me to come back. The other 4 were from other people.

_New Text Message_

_Kenny_

_Why the fuck did you break up with Stan?_

_New Text Message_

_Butters_

_Dear Kyle,_

_Please don't be sore at me for askin', but can ya please tell me why you and Stan aren't together anymore. Neither of you were at school today so I was worried and stuff. I hope you aren't really sick, cuz I don't want ya to use up your energy to text me back an' stuff, cuz if you're sick I'd rather ya use your energy to get healthy. Aw hamburgers, I'm rantin', aren't I. Sorry. Please don't be sore at me for this awful text but I'm just worried about you and Stan is all. I hope your doin' alright._

_-Butters_

_New Text Message_

_Cartman_

_Why the fuck weren't you at school? Thanks to you I had no one to cheat off of for the science test. Did you expect me to cheat off of Kenny? Fuck, Kyle, you don't cheat off of poor people._

But it was the last text that stood out the most.

_New Text Message_

_Wendy_

_I heard about you breaking up with Stan. Don't get me wrong, I don't like you. You turned Stan gay. But you two were happy while you were together and despite what you think about a person you should always think that people deserve to be happy. Now, I don't know what happened to cause you to break up with him, but I'm worried about the both of you. Both of you have not been at school, and I know from experience that Stan doesn't handle being broken up with very well. I found out that Stan was in the hospital from Kenny, but I'm not sure why he is but when I went to see if he was okay he was an emotional wreck. I don't know if you are a wreck as well or if you are really just sick, but I would like to come and visit you. There are a few matters I would like to speak to you about, and if it is okay with you I would like to know what caused you to break up with Stan. I know my actions lately have been rude and immature but I truly am sorry. I'm hoping I can be of help to you and possibly help fix any misunderstandings you and Stan may have had. If you are okay with speaking with me, call me or text me a time when I can visit you._

_-Wendy_

Wow. That was actually… nice…

_Send Message To:_

_Wendy_

_Thanks for the concern. I have the flu so I have been unable to come to school. Anytime you would like to talk with me is fine. I don't know how many of your questions I will be willing to answer, but talking with someone may be nice._

_-Kyle_

I took my diary and began to flip to the next new page, discovering that the pages from the middle of the book were missing. I opened up the secret compartment to see that all my secret pages were still there.

That means the pages Cartman had didn't matter at all. Which means I broke up with Stan for nothing.

Shit.

**P.S. I'm going to write another story called 'You Aren't Just Alone, You're Scared Too'. I have some basic ideas for the story, but I want to know what pairings you would like to see. The story will focus on multiple pairings instead of just one, and I want to at least have Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny be a part of pairings, but I can include more as well. So pair away! (That sounds really stupid.)**


	16. Patching Things Up?

**Hey guys! Sorry so delayed! I don't like writing when my dad is home and he has been home a lot. But I'm on vacation now so I will update a lot more (I hope). Haha.**

**NOTICE: For all you K2 fans, after I finish this chapter I'm going to write a K2 oneshot (unless people want it to continue cuz it can if it must). But if you like K2, check it out! It's called Collapsed.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 16

Patching Things Up?

KYLE POV  
_New Text Message_

_Wendy_

_Can I come over now then?_

Thank god. I need to talk about this right away.

_Send Message To:_

_Wendy_

_That would be a great idea thanks._

Now to take care of Cartman.

_Send Message To:_

_Cartman_

_CARTMAN YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT I CANNOT BELIEVE I FELL FOR YOUR GODDAMN TRICK. I found out, Fatass. And once I'm not sick, I will get back at you._

Okay. So maybe I don't know how I will get back at him, but I have a few days to figure that out. And the current problem is that I broke things off with Stan.

"Kyle, are you up to being visited. That Wendy girl is here to see you."

"Yeah mom, please bring her up here. Thanks."

"Alright sweetie, but not for too long, I don't want you to lose too much resting time."

She turns and leaves, only to be replaced by Wendy moments later.

"Hi Kyle."

"Hi Wendy, come on in."

She comes in and sits down on the chair at my desk and faces me.

"Can you tell me why you broke up with Stan? I really would like to know, because I can probably clear up a lot of misunderstandings."

"Cartman blackmailed me…" I said quietly.

"By doing what?"

"He took random pages from my diary and said he'd show Stan if I didn't break up with him. Stan knows most of the secrets in my diary, but I have hidden pages. Those are what I thought Cartman had. But I went to write in my diary earlier and saw that they were just pages from the middle. I need to fix things with Stan, but I can't leave my bed."

Wendy sat speechless for a while, until she walked over and touched my forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever anymore, which means I'll get in less trouble for this at least."

"What are you talking ab—AH!"

She then rips my blankets off of me and proceeds to carry me down the stairs and out of my house, with my brother screaming in the distance, clearly wondering what had just happened and saying that mom was going to kill me if she found out.

"Wendy! What the fuck are you doing?"

"Taking you to Stan! At first I hated the idea of you two dating, but now I want you guys to be together! Your lives are like a movie! This is fucking awesome!"

"I KNOW, it is like a movie!" I hear from behind us, and I turn my head to see that Ike has joined us, trying not to fall behind Wendy's fast pace on his bike.

"Ike, what the fuck?" I say, confused as hell.

"Wait guys, we wanna see what happens too!" I hear, turning to see Kenny running after us along with Butters, who is on a leash that Kenny is holding.

What the fuck is going on?

We continue until we finally reach the hospital, and Wendy puts me down. It's not until then that we realize I'm only in a teeshirt and boxers.

Kenny and Ike burst out laughing, Wendy's face turns red, embarrassed that she just ran down the streets carrying a half naked guy, and Butters is rummaging through his backpack, finally pulling out a pair of pants and his jacket, saying he had them with him because he didn't know when he'd have to change out of his costume. I thanked him and turned towards the bathrooms, quickly pulling them on and then checking in. Only then do I find out that Stan is in the same room I was in when all of this started.

I head to the room and walk in nervously.

STAN POV

I hear the door to my room opening and look over to see…

"Kyle?"

"Hi Stan… Can we talk?"

"Um, sure…"

"I'M SO SORRY!" Kyle screams, suddenly bursting into tears. "I never wanted to break up with you, but Cartman blackmailed me! But it was all just a misunderstanding! I want to be with you Stan!"

I just sat there in shock.

**Hahaha, Ike and Wendy are fangirls. (Kenny and Butters are mostly just along for the amusement though.)**

**Also, I need to get more pairings for YNJA,YS,T. C'mon guys, I know you can do it!**


	17. Wrong On So MAny Levels

**Hello everyone! How are you all? I wasn't really inspired to write this chapter before, but thanks to **Heron73099 **I'm updating! :D I hope you all are smart enough to get the joke at the end. :P**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 17

Wrong On So Many Levels

STAN POV

"So, what do you think Stan? I know it's a lot to take in at once, but I made a mistake! Please forgive me!" Kyle begged.

I'm so happy I did nothing wrong, but what could've Cartman used as blackmail? We know all of each others secrets, and Kyle's parents know of our relationship!

"What did Cartman use as blackmail?"

Kyle begins to explain the situation, where Cartman took pages from his diary and he thought it was from his hidden section but it turns out it wasn't.

I don't understand. I thought we told each other everything, but he couldn't risk me seeing his biggest secrets?

"You know all of my secrets. I thought we told each other everything? We're best friends. I thought we could trust each other with our biggest secrets."

"Stan, it's just, well, like a guilty pleasure. It's not a big deal."

"I can't believe you broke up with me to keep something from me."

"But Stan—"

"Leave, Kyle. Just go."

Tears start to fall from his eyes as he slowly turns around and leaves, shrouded in clouds of sorrow.

And I'm sad too. Actually, I'm depressed. But as much as I want to be with Kyle, I can't get over that he lied to me.

And now I'm crying again.

WENDY POV

After waiting outside of Stan's room with Ike, Kenny, and Butters, Kyle finally exits, but instead of wearing the huge grin we had all expected, he wore a frown, his face drenched in tears.

"He said no. He is upset because I couldn't show him my diary's secret pages. He is upset because he shares all of his secrets with me but I kept one from him. We're officially over."

"KYLE! IKE! WHAT ON EARTH? YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE HOUSE WITHOUT TELLING ME FIRST! ESPECIALLY NOT WITH THE FLU KYLE!" I hear Kyle's mom scream form the other end of the hallway.

"Oh shit" Kyle and Ike say simultaneously.

Kyle's mom walks down the hall to where we are and points at me.

"And you," she starts, "What gives you the right to pick up my son, while sick, and drag him out of the house! I hope you have a good explanation for this!"

Cartman is right. Kyle's mom IS a bitch.

"What did you just say!"

Oh shit, did I say that out loud?

"That's it! Ike, bring your brother home! I AM BRINGING YOU HOME TO SPEAK WITH YOUR PARENTS ABOUT YOUR INNAPROPRIATE LANGUAGE AND BEHAVIOR!"

KENNY POV

Holy shit. I'm glad I stayed out of that.

"Come on, Buttercup. Let's go slap some sense into Stan."

"Gee, Ken, I don't think slapping people in the hospital is such a good idea. I-it could hurt them, y'know? Whenever my dad slaps sense into me it hurts a whole lot."

"That's not what that… Nevermind. Let's go talk to him, Buttercup."

"That sounds a whole lot better, Kenny. And maybe after, I can give you a blowpop like you've been asking, I sure do love them, it's cool to have gum in the middle of a lollipop!"

"Uh, Butters, I didn't say blow… nevermind."

**Aha, naïve little Butters.**

**Once again, please send me requests for pairings for You Aren't Just Alone, You're Scared, Too. C'mon guys, I know y'all have opinions. I'll write any pairings, as long as they aren't totally stupid. Even if I don't know how to write them, I will research and possibly write oneshots to practice them, so I can see if I am able to portray it well. So far I have only gotten requests for Style, K2, Creek, and Candy. Once I have enough requests, I will put a poll on my page to see which ones are wanted the most, so keep a look out.**


	18. Listen To Me

**Hey guys. Sorry so delayed. I am really not motivated or inspired to write at all cuz a lot of bad stuff has been going on lately, but I am writing anyways just for you guys. Sorry if the chapter sucks cuz of my mood.**

**On with the story.**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 18

Listen To Me

STAN POV

Butters and Kenny are idiots. They came in to, in Kenny's exact words, 'slap some sense into you, but with absolutely no physical violence whatsoever, I promise Butters, I won't slap a person in the hospital'. And now they're on the floor making out in my hospital room. What the fuck?

"CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE JUST LEAVE! GET A FUCKING ROOM OR SOMETHING, JUST DON'T USE MINE!" I scream.

And they're gone without another word. Idiots.

KYLE POV

"As much as I want all of the conflict between you and Stan to resolve, Mom will kill me if I let you leave the house!" Ike says.

"I'll open my window so it'll look like I snuck out!"

"Fine, get yourself grounded for the rest of your life!"

"A small price to pay for the love of my life!"

"You better hurry if you want a chance of getting back before Mom!"

I run to my room and grab the embarrassing secret pages of my diary before opening my window and climbing out of it.

_LINE_

When I finally reach the hospital, I see 3 security guards trying to pry Kenny and Butters apart, who are making out on the floor of the waiting room. Wow. Poor Butters. But I don't feel bad for Kenny, seeing as he was surely the one who initiated this.

I could help the security guys, but I have more important things to do, so I walk right past them and down the hall to Stan's room.

STAN POV

My door opens and I look up to see Kyle walking in holding papers in his hands.

"What do you—" I begin, until Kyle cuts me off.

"These are the papers from my diary. Go ahead and read them, please don't be disgusted."

I grab the papers from his hands and look up at his eyes, which are clearly trying to hold back tears.

**God guys, I'm sorry it's so short. I'm so overwhelmed and stressed and sad right now, but I thought I needed to give you guys something.**

**STORY NEWS**

**You Aren't Just Alone, You're Scared, Too pairings:**

**STYLE**

**BUNNY**

**CANDY**

**CREEK**

**DIP**

**That was all that was requested, besides K2, but I can't include that because Stan would have no love interest that way, but for those of you that would like to see it, I will have a few K2 moments in the story to keep you happy, it just won't be major.**

**Thanks for the requests. I will write that soon, but I won't post the first chapter until I have written at least 5 chapters for it. AND THE POSTING OF YAJA,YS,T DOES NOT MEAN THAT THIS STORY IS OVER. I can write more than one story at a time, I promise.**


	19. Oh So Sweet

**Hello everyone. Once again, I'm updating due to the kind words of **Heron73099**.**

**IMPORTANT NEWS! I'm holding a contest! I need some practice writing, so I'm giving you guys a chance to have me write you a oneshot for South Park! What you have to do to win the prize is correctly guess what is on the secret pages of Kyle's diary. You all have 2 weeks, and every other day I will post a hint on my profile, so check frequently. You can make your guesses through either a review or a private message. Whoever guesses correctly first will receive a private message from me asking for the specifics of what they want their oneshot to be about! Check out my profile for the first hint!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 19

Oh So Sweet

STAN POV

Why is he about to cry? Is it… He must really not want me to read what's on these pages. He must really be afraid of how I'll react. Although that makes me very curious, I can't look at these pages. I can't do that to Kyle.

"Take them back Kyle." I say.

"What? But I thought this would make you take me back! Please, Stan!"

"I will take you back Kyle. I don't need to see what's on these pages. It was wrong of me to get mad. Everyone has their secrets. I'm sorry, Kyle."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" he screams, tackling me in a tight hug. I pry him off of me and he looks at me confusedly, but understands why I ended our hug when I capture his lips in a long, passionate kiss.

Our kiss ends, and Kyle begins to speak again.

"As much as I want to stay here with you, I'm going to be murdered if I don't get home before my mom does."

"Okay, bye Kyle. I love you."

"I love you too."

And he runs out the door.


	20. Dodging the Bullet

**Hello everyone! Hint #3 is up already, and the next one will be up in 2 days. And you all WILL get to know what is on the pages, I WILL TELL YOU! Just clearing up some misunderstandings. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 20

Dodging the Bullet (And Leaving With a Minor Scar)

KYLE POV

I'm so lucky I made it back before my mom, but I think she must be really mad anyways. Usually when she gets too mad to even express she is just calm and to the point.

Right now is sitting on a chair across from the couch, on which Ike and I are sitting. And we are scared, believe me, we are nearly shaking. It gets BAD when my mom goes from angry to this…

"Boys… I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Wendy told me everything, that she forced you to go, Kyle, and that Ike ran with you to make sure you were alright. I apologize. But you boys aren't off the hook completely. No, you two are going to make dinner for the next week. I can't let you go free of some punishment, because if I did it might happen again."

…What just happened?

"Okay." Ike and I say simultaneously.

She gets up and leaves the room, and Ike turns to me.

"Are you sure that was really our mom, and not some screwed up clone or something?"

"I don't know Ike. A clone sounds surprisingly logical right now."

"Well, I'm going to go to my room and… do homework."

"Okay?" I don't understand the hesitation in his voice. I COULD go spy on him to see what he's really doing, but I'm feeling kinda lightheaded right now. I guess I shouldn't have ran so much with the flu…

Wow, I REALLY don't feel good. I feel myself losing the strength to sit and I collapse onto the floor.

All I hear is Ike's voice scream "KYLE! ?", and then there is only blackness and silence.


	21. The Only Hope For Me Is You

**Hello everyone! I have some news… IT'S IMPORTANT! This will be the last update for a week, because I injured my finger and have a huge cast and it's really hard to type with it (I've already made like 20 typos, I'll fix them later). Sorry guys, I really am. But my finger hurts sooooooo bad! I will have a chapter up the day I get it off, I promise! And I still will be posting the hints each day, too… Sorry I'm so clumsy! Also, this is a filler cuz I couldn't think of anything to do with the main story line, but needed to warn you guys of my finger! So here goes a short little Bunny (that wasn't supposed to sound like a pun…)**

**Also, the title of the chapter is named after the My Chemical Romance song. I chose it because I feel like the lyrics fit them (**can I be the only hope for you, because you're the only hope for me, and if we can't find where we belong, we'll have to make it on our own, face all the pain and take it on, because the only hope for me is you alone**)… Yeah… And I do not own MCR or their songs (I hate disclaimers, they remind you that you don't own the stuff you want to own)… This author's note is way too long…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 21

The Only Hope For Me Is You

KENNY POV

I'm so happy with Butters. I honestly never thought I could feel this happy, but I do, because of him.

Butters makes me happy.

I am in love with Butters. But he doesn't know. And as much as I want to tell him, I can't risk it just yet. I would be hopeless without him.

And so for now I won't tell him.

BUTTERS POV

Gee, Kenny makes me so happy. I love him so much. I feel like we were meant to be sometimes, like this is destiny. I mean, we are both hopeless without each other, and we both don't really fit in anywhere.

Aw hamburgers, I can see why Eric says I'm a girl…

I wish I could just tell Kenny how I feel…

"I love you so much Kenny!" I yell, after all I'm just laying in bed right now, and my parents aren't home.

"I love you too Butters! Please let me in before I fall!" I hear Kenny's voice yell from my window, and turn to see him wobbling on my window sill behind the glass.

I run over and open the window, helping him in.

"Gee Ken; that means an awful lot. You really love me?"

"I don't love you Butters; I'm in love with you. I'm so happy you return the feelings." He says before pulling me into his arms and kissing me on the top of my head.

And at that moment, I didn't care that my parents had grounded me for getting kicked out of a hospital for PDA.


	22. Too Many Hospital Scenes

**Hola everyone. Sorry for such a delay. Yeah… Ugh sorry if this chapter sucks I'm super depressed right now.**

**Onwiththestory.**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 22

Too Many Hospital Scenes

KYLE POV

Ugh, I feel like crap. What happened?

"Kyle? Are you awake?"

Who's Kyle?

I open my eyes to see this kid with black hair.

"Hm, who are you? Where am I? Who's Kyle?"  
"What? I'm Ike, your brother. You're in the hospital. And YOU are Kyle."

"Is that my name? Do I look like you? You are my brother, right?"

"Yeah, it's your name. And I'm adopted, so we don't look alike. Do you really not remember anything? Please tell me you're kidding."

"I don't know. I'm so confused."

'I'll go get a doctor."

"Thanks Mike."

"It's Ike, no m."

I sat in silence for a moment until some strange red haired women burst through the door.

"Kyle! I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Who are you?"

…

She is just motionless, still holding me in a hugging position after the bear hug she had been giving me.

"Kyle, I just got discharged, but I heard you were in here. Are you okay?" Another black haired boy says as he walks in.

"Stan?" I say.

"Kyle? You remember Stanley but you don't remember your own mother."

"He doesn't remember me either." Says… um… Ike, I think, who must've entered the room at some time with a man who must've been my doctor.

"Hm, he must have amnesia; he did have quite the head injury from the fall. But I wonder why he remembers this one boy." The doctor says.

I'm so confused.

**Sorry so short. Sorry so sucky.**

**IMPORTANT NEWS: the last hint went up today, but no one has guessed correctly yet, so if I get no correct guesses, I will continue to add hints cuz I NEED the writing practice so I need someone to win.**


	23. What The Fuck Is This?

**Guys! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for so long! I got wicked busy! Blame my teachers! Two people won my contest, so the answer is revealed in this chapter!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 23

What The Fuck Is This?

KYLE POV

So, I was sent home two days ago, and I'm living with these people who are apparently my parents. I just came across my diary, and I've learned a lot about myself. But I also found these weird pages with poems about Stan and stuff. They're all… inappropriate and gross and stuff. And it's poetry. It's like someone stole my diary and wrote porn in it…

"Hey dude, how are you? Did you read your diary to find stuff out about yourself?" Stan says from the doorway.

"Yeah, but I found some confusing stuff… Read this Stan."

STAN POV

Woah… This is what Kyle was hiding from me? It's… pornographic poetry…?

"So this is what you didn't want me to see…" I mutter under my breath.

What should I say? I don't want to embarrass or confuse Kyle while he has amnesia. I should say it's mine. NO, wait, no I shouldn't. He'd flip out. I KNOW! I'll say it's Kenny's!

"Oh, that must be Kenny's. I'll give it back to him if you want."

"Wait, who's Kenny?"

Oh… Oops.

"One of your friends. Do you wanna meet everyone, you know, before you see them at school? That way you don't have to get bombarded with questions while trying to figure everything out."

"Uh, sure…"

"Okay, hold on I'll text Kenny. It's likely that he's with Butters right now."

_Send Message To:_

_Kenny_

_Hey, can you and Butters come to Kyle's house? He's got amnesia and can only remember me. He wants to 'meet' you guys._

The response is almost immediate.

_New Text Message_

_Kenny_

_Oh no that's terrible. Yet soooo adorable that he can remember you. :P Be there soon._

"They're on their way."

"Stan, I read something in my diary, but I wanna see if it's true."

And he captures my lips in a kiss.

He pulls away and smiles.

"So it is true… I am in love with you."

…

DID HE JUST SAY _IN LOVE_!


	24. Love Love Love

**OSOSORRY! Super busy. I guess there are no excuses.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!"**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 24

Love Love Love

STAN POV

"Ky… You're in love with me?"

"Shit, was I not supposed to say that! ? I was just saying that for… umm… shock effect!"  
"No Kyle it's fine… I love you too. I am in love with you Kyle! I have been for as long as I can remember!"

"Heyyyyyy guys! We're here!"

Way to ruin a moment Kenny!

"Aw hamburgers, did we interrupt somethin' important. G-gee, I'm awful sorry. I told ya we should've knocked, Ken…" Butters continued to ramble on with apologies until I cut him off.

"No, Butters, it's fine. We can finish our conversation later."

"Aw, gee, that's good. I was real worried for a minute there."

"Hey Kyle, sorry to hear about your memories. I'm Kenny and this is Butters."

We all turned to face Kyle who we thought was standing on the other side of the room to see he wasn't there.

"Where's Kyle?" Butters said.

I walked to his closet and opened it to reveal Kyle cowering behind his clothes.

"He's a little shy to newcomers," I said, putting air quotes around newcomers. "He did the same thing yesterday when his dad got home from his business trip and Kyle met him for the first time A.A."

"A.A.?" Kenny questioned?

"After Amnesia. Like A.D. but different…"

"Kyle, it's our friends Butters and Kenny. It's okay. You can come out."

He grabbed my hand and cowered behind my back, staring at them like a puppy that had run away after being abused for years, to be found by a sweet little girl (Butters) and a pervert (must I even specify who?). Okay, that was the worst analogy ever.

"Hey, lets go grab some food!" Kenny says.

"Sure!" Kyle agrees, perking up at the sound of food.

**This was awful. I'm so sorry guys.**


	25. No Title, Too Lazy

**Guys, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I have been so depressed that I have almost been unable to get out of bed and I couldn't bring myself to write! I am still super sad but I am okay enough to write! I am going to try to make this chapter over 1000 words!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 25

Too Lazy to Give This Chapter a Title

STAN POV

I watch as Kyle sinks his teeth into his fourth burger.

"MMMMMMM this is the best food I've ever had!" he exclaims just as he has after every bite of all 4 burgers and every single one of his french fries.

Kenny, Butters, and I all laugh. "Ky, we know, you don't have to say it every time you take a bite."

"But I do! That's how good this is!"

"Ay, stupid fags, what the fuck are you doing here?" I hear Cartman's annoying voice say from behind us.

Kyle immediately drops his burger and cowers behind me, shaking with fear.

"What's wrong with the Jew rat? Finally figured out your faggy Jew-ness is inferior to me?"

"E-eric, be nice, Kyle has amnesia," Butters says calmly before I can tackle Cartman and rip his skin off piece by piece.  
"The Jew has amnesia? !"

"There's nothing funny about it, fatass," Kenny says, clearly annoyed.

"It's okay Kyle, that idiotic tub of lard won't hurt you," I say, and Kyle comes out of hiding.

"What do you want, Cartman?" Kenny asks reluctantly.

"Nothing, whatever. Later, fags."

Thank god he's gone.

"Kyle, no matter what, I want you to stay away from him. I know you don't remember this, but he hates you and I don't want you to get hurt," I say.

"Okay, I understand. I'll stay away from him," Kyle replies.

"Hey, do you guys wanna sleep over at my place tonight? My parents won't be home and they said I could invite a couple people over, as long as I don't have a party," Butters says. Cool, now we have plans.

_LINE_

BUTTERS POV

Gee, it's really nice to have friends. I'm not used to having people besides Eric over my house, and when he comes over he usually does something mean. But I know I can trust Kenny and if I can trust Kenny then I know Stan and Kyle can be trusted too.

"D-do you guys want anythin' to eat?" I ask. I wish I was cooler and didn't stutter like a loser.

"YES!" Kenny exclaims. I chuckle. There's another thing. Only a loser like me would say something stupid like chuckle.

I frown at my thoughts and head to the kitchen for snacks.

"Uh, Butters, why isn't your TV working?" I hear Stan's voice question from the other room.

"Oh, a-ah, ya see, my parents blocked all the channels 'cause I was bad and broke our old TV last week. I must've done it in my sleep 'cause I don't remember ever breaking it."

"Oh, uh, so what can we do?" Stan asked, now standing in the center of my kitchen.

"Uh, I have board games, an' we can play somethin' like truth or dare…"

…Stan is laughing at me. Gee, what did I do to sound like a loser now?

"W-why are you laughin' at me?"

"Sorry, but why do you play truth or dare?"

"What's wrong with truth or dare?" I ask. "Eric an' I always used to play it."  
…Stan facepalms. What'd I do now?

"Butters, don't you think that's how Cartman gets all those secrets about you and gets you to do weird stuff?"

Aw hamburgers, that makes so much more sense now!

Stan helps me grab the snacks as we head back into the living room, and I sit on the couch and ask what everyone wants to do.

"Eat," Kenny says.

"I dunno," Stan says.

"Actually, I gotta pee. Where's the bathroom?" Kyle says.

Well they sure are bad at picking stuff to do.

I show Kyle the bathroom, and then Stan, Kenny, and I sit in silence for a while until we hear a loud scream and I crashing sound from the other room. Kyle comes running into living room screaming, and turns to us and yells, "DUDE, THERE'S A TALKING PIECE OF SHIT IN YOUR TOILET AND IT KNOW'S MY NAME!"

We all start laughing.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Mr. Hankey says from Kyle's shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screams, pushing him off of his shoulder and running to hide behind Stan.

"Mr. Hankey, Kyle has amnesia, so he has no idea who you are," Stan explains.

"U-uh Stan, Kyle passed out" I say, noticing Kyle's limp body and pale expression.

"I'll be going, then," Mr. Hankey says, rushing off.

"Dude, why was Mr. Hankey here? It's not even close to Christmas," Kenny asks.

"Ugh, what happened?" Kyle asks, waking up.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Stan asks him.

"Yeah. Was Mr. Hankey here? Why else would there be shit on the walls?"

"Kyle, you remember Mr. Hankey?" I ask.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"What's the name of the kid who twitches all the time?" Kenny asks, seeing if Kyle remembers more.

"Tweek. Why?"

"What about the kid who flips people off all the time?"

"Craig. Dude, why are you asking all of these questions?"

"Because you had amnesia, but I guess you got your memory back… I should bring you home," Stan says, helping Kyle up, who only falls back down.

"I-I can't stand," Kyle says worriedly.

"It's okay," Stan says, picking him um bridal style and walking out of my house.

"Gee, Ken, that sure is nice," I say once they are gone.

"Yeah, it is. You know what we should do now?" Kenny says, winking at me and connecting our lips.

**So it's not 1000 words, but it's close enough. Gah, has anyone noticed that my writing keeps getting worse and worse? Gah, sorry guys, I'll try to do better next time. Ha, I got my first flame ever today and I thought it would, like, ruin my life, but surprisingly, I did not care at all. Whatever. Review please! :3**


	26. Some Title I Don't Feel Like Creating

**I'm finally back! I am sooooo sorry for stopping this story for so long! But I'm writing it again. I sat down to write this about a month ago, but a whole lot of crap came up. I've been really sad lately, too. Also, I just finished my favorite manga, so that also makes me sad. It also makes me bored out of my mind, because now I have absolutely nothing to do. Agh, whatever, I'm sure you all don't care.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter number whatever I am too lazy to go and check

Some Chapter That I Don't Feel Like Creating

KYLE POV

I… I can't believe that I… had amnesia. I don't remember that at all. I remember I was sick, and I passed out, and I woke up in Butters' house…

Anyways, Stan is carrying me to my house bridal style, and for some reason every time I try to move any part of my body I get really dizzy.

We arrive at my house and Stan rings the doorbell, and Ike opens the door.

"What happened? Why are you carrying him? What's going on?" He says immediately when he sees Stan holding me.

"Kyle got his memory back!"

"Really? Wait, but why are you carrying him?"

"I can't walk. For some reason every time I move I get really dizzy… Where's mom? And dad? I wanna figure out what's going on."

"H-hold on. Stan, maybe you should set Kyle down on the couch…"

Stan sets me down on the couch and my mom and dad run into the room.

"Kyle! Do you really remember everything?"

"Y-yeah. But, can someone please explain to me what's going on?"

They explain everything that's happened right before my amnesia, and what happened during my amnesia, though Stan seems to have something to say that shouldn't be said in front of my family.

So, I only remembered Stan? He seems to think it was the most adorable thing ever.

I don't know, it kinda sounds like something out of some cheesy romance novel or something. Maybe I'm just getting embarrassed…

"Kyle, I'm sure this is a lot to take in all at once. Maybe you should go upstairs and rest, you don't look so well…" my mom says.

I try to stand up, and succeed this time, but after a couple of seconds, lose my balance and begin to fall. Stan catches me and lifts me up again, carrying me up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"Hey, Stan, it kinda seems like you're hiding something from me."

"Well, yeah, kinda, but not really. I just didn't want to say it in front of your parents. Do you remember when we had that fight over that secret? Well, I kinda found it out while you had amnesia…"

"You looked through my stuff?"

"No! You went through your diary to find out more about yourself and found the poetry. You asked me what it was and that's how I found out."

"O-oh. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"That's okay. Oh, and one more thing. You told me you were in love with me. But don't worry, I said it right back to you. Kyle, I love you so much. I will always love you."

"Y-you mean it? I know I already said this but I don't remember it anyways, so I'll say it again. Stan, I love you too."

Is it just me, or is my life becoming really cliché?

KENNY POV

I…

I have no idea what just happened.

Butters and I were making out, and all of a sudden a bullet came out of nowhere, and went straight through my chest.

I didn't die though… I'm in a coma, I think. I can hear people talking, and machinery noises and the beeping of one of those heart monitor things, but I can't open my eyes, or move, or talk.

The worst is I'm being forced to listen to Butters' crying.

"K-kenny, please wake up, I can't lose you. I-I finally feel special, I feel so special when you're with me. Please, don't die Kenny! I need you! You're the first person who has ever cared! Please, wake up!" I hear Butters say. I can't just sit around and wait to wake up! If I had just died, I would already be back! I wouldn't have to hear Butters cry! Butters wouldn't be heartbroken! I need to just die so Butters can stop crying!

Please, God, just kill me!

BUTTERS POV

Why Kenny of all people? Kenny is the most amazing person I know and he doesn't deserve to be in a coma. I should've gotten shot, not him. I'm worthless, Kenny is amazing. I won't be able to live with myself if he dies, He has to wake up!

I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't here with me anymore.

**Yeah, it's short but I honestly don't really know where this is going. Eh, whatever. That's all for now. It really sucked, I'm sorry.**


	27. Uh

**AN at bottom.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 27

…

KYLE POV

"Boys, we have some bad news. You're friend Kenny was in a coma and he just passed away," my mom tells Stan and I after requesting that we go downstairs and sit down so that she could talk to us.

…

WAIT!

Kenny died?

And why weren't we told he was in a coma?

…

WAIT!

Butters!

Stan must've had the same thought because he looks at me as I turn to him, and we both go running out the door in the direction of Butters' house.

BUTTERS POV

"Butters, there are some kids here to see you," I hear my dad say before just walking into my room, "and stop crying, or I'll have to ground you," he adds, before leaving walking away, revealing Stan and Kyle standing behind him.

"Hey, Butters. We just heard the, uh, news. Are you doing okay?" Kyle asks, both of them joining me on my bed. I don't respond, because I honestly don't know what to say.

I mean, the love of my life just passed away.

And he was only 16.

I… the doctors don't even know how it happened. They judged that he would survive and be perfectly fine, but he died. They think it was because he had forced himself too.

That doesn't even make sense! How does someone in a coma force themselves to die!

The doctors in this town are so stupid! It's their fault he died! If Hells Pass would just hire qualified doctors, maybe Kenny would still be alive!

I started sobbing harder and said to Stan and Kyle as calmly as I could, "Could you guys just let me be alone for a little. I'll be fine, I just need some time to think."

They nod and awkwardly leave.

I sigh and sit up on my bed, looking at the object on my dresser.

I know what I have to do.

**Bleeeeeh. I'm sorry this is so short and was so delayed. This is all my brain would give me today. Hey, but, cliffhanger! :)**

**AND GUESS WHAT!**

**TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! :D**

**Yessssss!**

**:)**

**For a present, you all should review! :)**

**This was soooo short, bleh. Sowwy!**


	28. This Is All Just Too Much

**I am so lazy.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter, um 28, is it?

This Is All Just Too Much

KENNY POV

"Kenny! Hey! Haven't seen you in a while!" I hear Kyle's voice yell from behind me. Ugh, I don't have time to talk; I need to go see Butters to make sure he didn't do anything stupid! Why couldn't I have come back the next day like usual? Why did I have to be gone for two weeks? I can't even imagine how distressed Butters is! I called him as soon as I woke up, but he didn't answer! Oh god, please, dear god, please tell me his parents grounded him and took his phone away. Please!

"Are you feeling better? You were out from school for a while!" He says, catching up to my quickening pace.

"Yeah, Kyle, I'm swell. Shut up, leave me alone. I'm in a hurry," I say, beginning to dash.

"Sheesh, don't need to be such a bitch Kenny!" I hear him call after me. Whatever, I don't care right now; I just gotta get to Butters!

I reach his house, finally, and rapidly knock on the door. His dad answers the door, crinkling his nose in disgust at me. Fuck you. I've been dead for the past 2 weeks; I didn't get a chance to shower!

"You're that MacCromick boy, right?" he asks me.

"It's McCormick," I say, pushing past him and running up to Butters' bedroom. I barge into the room, seeing Butters, sitting on his bed, staring at his wall and holding a paint brush. He doesn't notice my appearance, even though I came in quite noisily. I look over to his wall and gasp. There is a painting of me on his wall, with great detail. There is writing surrounding it, a lot of adjectives.

_Kind_

_Caring_

_Beautiful_

_Outstanding_

_Wonderful_

_Extraordinary_

_Unique_

_Inspirational_

_Incredible_

I noticed one out of the dozens; it stood out against the blue wall, and the other black writing. That one word written in orange, my favorite color.

_Perfect_

Tears begin to pour from my eyes. Butters… He… he is the most amazing person in the world. I could've never asked for anyone better. He makes any sorrow for my misfortunes disappear, just the thought of him makes a previously rare smile cross my face. I love him. I love Butters with all my heart.

"Butters…" I say, tears still pouring out of my eyes.

"K-kenny? Y-you…? You're alive? YOU'RE ALIVE! B-but, you had died! We already had your funeral!"

"Butters! You remember me dying?"

"Kenny, what is going on? I-what happened? How are you back?"

"Butters, I die all the time, you're the first person to ever remember! Try to remember! I even died and stayed dead for a long time once! You took my place for a while in my group of friends, and then you were replaced by Tweek!"

He pauses for a long time, and I'm worried that he will think I'm insane. That's the last thing I need from the boy I love, from the first person to remember me dying.

"I-I remember. Kenny, please tell me I'm not insane! You've died, so many times. I remember it all, every little piece. You-you, you're immortal."

I run over to him and pull him into a tight hug. "Butters! You're not crazy! It's all true. Thank you so much, dear GOD, thank you Butters! I love you, I love you!" I all but scream.

"K-kenny, I…"

KYLE POV

"Stan, Kenny is being a little bitch! I ran into him and asked him how he was feeling and he told me to shut up and go away!"

"Well, what was he doing when you ran into him?" he asks me.

"He was walking somewhere. He said he was in a hurry but that doesn't mean he had to be so rude!"

"Well, I'm sure he'll apologize later, I'm sure he just had something really important to do."

"You should come over. No one is home and I'm bored," I say. Ike is at his friend's house and my Mom and Dad are on their anniversary dinner, well, at least they were yesterday. By now, they're probably passed out in a fancy hotel in Denver, but let's not think about what they were probably doing. I don't really want to think about that. Ever.

"Sure, I'll be right over."

"Dude," I pant out, completely out of breath. "That was amazing. You're so good at that! That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced," I say, kissing him again.

I can't believe that just happened. That was fucking awesome.

We just legitimately made out.

For the first time.

Well, we didn't get any farther, like we didn't even lay down or feel each other up. But it still felt amazing.

Wow.

**OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I AM SO FREAKING LAZY.**

**Half of that Kenny POV part, so sappy. Jesus, you all don't even understand. I am turning into a huge freaking sap.**

**So here's this chapter. Turns out the thing on Butters' dresser was a paintbrush. :P I got y'all worked up over nothing :)**

**Thanks to: **Heron73099**, **Princess-of-Your-Doom95**,** **and **Pocky Mistress **for the birthday wishes. You guys rock.**

**My cat is annoying me. I reread all the previous chapters and started crying at one part because I am just that sappy. By the way, listen to the song Our Lady Of Sorrows by My Chemical Romance because there is one line in it that is just so Kenny, which I was reminded of in this chapter.**

'oh how wrong we were to think that immortality means never dying'

**I should stop ranting now.**

**Sorry so short. :)**


	29. The End

**Hooooooly shit, I am so fucking sorry. It's been one day less than 6 months, I think. That's pretty fucking bad. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry.**

**I was lazy up till December, and then I got caught up in a newfound obsession with Marianas Trench (fucking awesome band, you should check them out). And shortly after, I got caught up in a new obsession: One Direction.**

**I know, I know, I'm sorry. But they are amazing (or amazayn, haha)**

**Anywho, before I rant any longer, here goes. It's been far too long, so I'm going to go for the cheap time lapse escape, for I don't know how I could possibly pick up from the last chapter.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Destroyed In Seconds

Chapter 29

I've Finally Established an Age!

KYLE POV

I can't believe how my life has turned out so far. I've kept the most amazing boyfriend, I have two happy, amazing best friends (who would've ever thought I'd count Butters as a best friend?), and soon, I'll be moving on to college. I have my life mapped out to some extent, I'll be studying to be a teacher, and Stan will be there with me, along with Kenny and Butters. We finally found an apartment that we'll be sharing with Kenny and Butters. I was reluctant at first to be sharing an apartment with them, because they are LOUD, if you know what I mean, but when our only two options we're separate apartments directly next to each other, bedrooms separated by a paper thin wall, or the same apartment with bedrooms at opposite sides of the house, I realized we'd be better off sharing.

Stan doesn't know what to do with his life yet; he's just kind of going to school, hoping to figure out along the way. Kenny didn't have the grades or the money, or the ethic for that matter, to go college and is currently on a job hunt (I wish him luck with that) and Butters, after painting some weird ass mural of Kenny on his bedroom wall (which I thought was creepy, but they just said, 'the reasons behind the actions are too deep for you to understand', which kinda creeped me out more) and realizing that he really liked art, and had a talent for it, decided to go to art school.

Graduation was hilarious, to say the least. Half way through Wendy's valedictorian speech (yes, she beat me at being valedictorian. I didn't really care, but my mom was **not **happy), Cartman crashed on the stage and announced to everyone, that he, in fact, got laid, and got a freshman named Kayla Forest pregnant. The rumors were half true. The girl for god knows what reason let the fatass have his way with her, but she wasn't actually pregnant. She had been faking the pregnancy in hopes of conning him out of a ton of money. She chose the wrong person to do that to, as if Cartman would actually make an attempt at giving the child financial aid. His announcement, however, resulted in a fight, right up in front of the whole audience, between Jimmy and Cartman. Kayla had been Jimmy's girlfriend, and Jimmy was not happy to hear this news. The fight was hilarious in every single way, but the best part was that Cartman started crying in horror before Jimmy even hit him. Needless to say, Jimmy won the fight easily.

Once the fight was over, aliens came and abducted Craig and Tweek. People have yet to see them since then, but I swear that night walking home from an after party I saw them in Craig's truck, driving right out of the town. I don't blame them; I can't wait to get out of South Park. I do wonder where they got aliens to hire though, assuming that the aliens were just a cover up story. Probably some weird connection Tweek has for god knows what reason.

That's about all that's happened that's of any importance. We're heading to the car now to head off to our new apartment. I'd like to say that there are a lot of tearful goodbyes, but really the only sad goodbye exchanged where the feelings were mutual were between Ike and I, and Kenny didn't admit it, but I can tell he's reluctant to leave Karen behind.

So that's about everything. I'm throwing this diary in the fireplace as soon as I'm finished writing, but I felt the need to add what I never got a chance to over the past few busy years. Hell, the last time I wrote in this was before I got amnesia.

So that's it then. Time to start a new chapter in my life.

Love, Kyle

PS: Stan and I did it for the first time last week. I waited so long, and it was FUCKING AMAZING!

I finished reading my final diary entry through, before smiling and placing it in the fireplace that was already keeping a steady flame.

"Kyle, come on, let's get going!" I hear Stan yell from the other room. I run to him and pull him into a big hug, smiling and whispering to him:

"I love you so much."

**Wow, so when I started this, I had no idea where I was going to go with it, but now I realize, this chapter kinda feels like a closer…**

**So I just decided this as I wrote the final words of the chapter, but this is the ending of Destroyed In Seconds. I've come a long way with this story, and I must say, I'm kinda proud. Thank you SO much to everyone who has ever reviewed or favorited or anything, I couldn't and wouldn't have continued without all of you. You guys are seriously the greatest.**

**I'm sad to say this is the end, but I will say: THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL.**

**So keep your eyes out for it. I don't know how long it will take, I might have to wait till the end of school, as my grades are currently not looking good, and I've managed to keep a steady F in french this year.**

**So this is the end, but there is more to come. I love you all, thanks to everyone.**

**~L**


End file.
